Gone as a Girl Can Get
Gone as a Girl Can Get is the eleventh episode of Season 2 of Wynonna Earp. It aired August 18, 2017 on Syfy in the US and on Space in Canada. Synopsis Allies become enemies when a vengeful wish goes awry. Plot If you remember from last week, the Iron Witch cast a spell that made Wynonna and Doc disappear, Doc reappear inside the well, Wynonna — who knows where, and everyone in Purgatory forget those two ever existed. The town’s gone to hell in a hand basket without these two...and it wasn’t so hot to begin with. In fact, it appears as though the Iron Witch has created a parallel universe, and sent Doc to one of them. He’s saved from the well by a stranger named Stevie who seems to know him. This stranger is under the impression that Doc forbade anyone to mention the Earp name, and that he’s looking for the ring — neither of these is true. What’s going on? And in this reality, Doc is a kingpin at Holliday Haus, in charge of a gang of outlaw Revenants pushing dope and other illicit substances. And Rosita is a slave laborer cooking Doc’s supply. Welcome to Bizarro Purgatory. Meanwhile, Dolls, who has no recollection of Wynonna, has managed to capture Mercedes widow and interrogate her through four walls of thick glass. She’s looking like 6 feet of death, but knows she’s got the upper hand as long as Wynonna doesn’t appear soon. Doc does, though, at Black Badge Headquarters. He tries to jog Dolls’ memory, but has his own freedom jeopardized when Nicole thwacks him on the head with her nightstick, and they throw him in with Mercedes. Strange bedfellows. Also in this reality: Sheriff Nedley is dead, by Doc’s hand, and Nicole Haught has taken over as sheriff. Oh, and she’s not dating Waverly Earp — who’s now Waverly Gibson (raised by a surrogate mother), and soon to be married to Perry (the guy who promised his liver to the bagheaded demon in the cursed trophy episode). And since things aren't strange enough so far, more 180-degree twists await. Like this one: Perry did some digging into his bride-to-be’s past (cuz that’s normal, right?) and tracked down her family’s killer at St. Jude’s mental institution. It’s a familiar face: Bobo Del Rey. He’s gone cuckoo. More so than usual. Bobo, in his meandering, husky-voiced way of his, tells Waverly that her sister, Wynonna, killed her father and Willa, not him. Waverly doesn’t know who Wynonna is. She’s got magical amnesia. Speaking of magic, Beth widow is casting some spells out by a burnt down chapel that lies atop her dead hubbie’s final resting place. Been a productive afternoon for her thus far. She’s trying to break the final seal and unleash the demon Clootie, but realizes she needs her partner in crime, her sister Mercedes Widow. Sharing IS caring. So she springs her sister free from her BBHQ holding cell, and absolutely no one can stop them. On the upside, Doc succeeds in jogging Jeremy’s memory, and winning his confidence…again. And Waverly, who’s interest in her past has been piqued by Bobo’s crazed words, goes hunting around Shorty's storage. She finds some antiques — Etsy anyone? — but nothing definitively Wynonna. She does find her mother’s old wedding dress and slips it on. Good fit. Just then, Doc pops into Shorty’s, and Waverly pulls a gun on him thinking he’s up to no good. Dolls arrives, and a shootout ensues. These guys. If it’s not a woman they’re fighting over, it’s the absense of one. Doc, known for his quick hand, outdraws Dolls and ends up shooting him in the side. He meant for the shot to buy him some time, but the wound looks more serious than he intended. As he’s tending to Dolls, Dolls returns the favor and blows Docs one in the gut right back. Before he “dies”, Doc tells Waverly she’s got to find the Iron Witch, get the trophy and reverse the curse. This is all Greek to Waverly, but the urgency gets through. Waverly is picked up by Nicole, who has some inkling into who this Iron Witch may be. And because, even in this universe, she’s got the hots for Earp the younger, she’s willing to take her to the witch’s abode. Some things never change. And Dolls has crawled his way to safety on the side of a lonesome road, where Jeremy finds him dying and with a serious case of killer’s remorse. Lots of death in this episode. Lots of mistakes. Waverly and Nicole find the Iron Witch, whose magic was still unable to bring her sister back to life (she was killed by the Jack of Knives in this reality). She’s been working on a reversal spell to the “glamor”, but it’s not ready yet. She succeeds in lifting the curse for seven seconds, and Waverly’s and Nicole’s memories come back to them. Waverly takes her resurfaced knowledge back to Bobo, where she demands that he help her break into the Earp residence to find the trophy and break the spell for good. She busts Bobo out of St. Jude’s — probably WAY before his parole hearing — and has him lead the way. Meanwhile, Jeremy meets up with Rosita, fills her in on the death count, as well as a conspiracy theory he has: Black Badge is poisoning the water supply with forget-me-drugs, and they all drank it. Close, but no cigar, J-dog. However, it is enough to win over Rosita. Back to the Widow wonderland: Beth and Mercedes are having a trifle bit of trouble resurrecting their polygamous papa. Their guess is someone moved him. But who? Distrust brews. And Bobo takes Waverly and Nicole to a pet cemetery, and instructs them to start defiling animal graves. In the ground is the talisman that they need; but the Widows want it too. When Bobo sees the Widows approaching, he skips, heads to the Revenant clubhouse — this sets off a small civil war between Bobo besties and die-hard Doc fans. Waverly and Nicole quit digging too, and head to the barn where the trophy’s at — but not before they have to slay a few Revs. When they break into the barn, Jeremy and Rosita are already there. Rosita indicates the trophy, which Waverly promptly grabs hold of. The clock is ticking. The Widows are nearing, Rosita gets mowed down in the fray, and the only way to save everyone…is to kill everyone. Gosh, this world is so WEIRD. Waverly’s plan is to detonate all the drugs Rosita cooked up, which will set off a conflagration that can destroy the trophy by fire. And it’s a go! Boom boom, and it’s back to normal. Everyone remembers Wynonna, Nicole and Wavery make out, and Bobo crushes the last seal for the Widows to set free their beau. And Wynonna shows up in a field. She had a nice vacation from the episode, but now it’s back to business. And…birth? Labor pains set in as the Widow's creature-beau awakens. Uh-oh... Cast & Characters Main * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Shamier Anderson as Xavier Dolls Recurring & Guest * Katherine Barrell as Nicole Haught * Varun Saranga as Jeremy Chetri * Tamara Duarte as Rosita Bustillos * Michael Eklund as Bobo Del Rey * Patrick Kwok-Choon as Perry Crofte * Dani Kind and Meghan Heffern as The Widows * Rachael Ancheril as Gretta Perley * Reamonn Joshee as Stevie * Unknown as Bulshar Clootie Trivia * The title makes reference to the country song, Gone As A Girl Can Get by George Strait. * Emily Andras' younger brother, played a Revenant in the fight scene. * 3rd Assistant Director Brock Skretting, also played one of the Revenants in that scene. Media Images 211still 001.jpg 211still 002.jpg 211still 003.jpg 211still 004.jpg 211still 005.jpg 211still 006.jpg 211still 007.jpg 211still 008.jpg 211still 009.jpg 211still 010.jpg 211still 011.jpg 211still 012.jpg 211still 013.jpg 211still 014.jpg 211still 015.jpg 211still 016.jpg 211still 017.jpg 211still 018.jpg 211still 019.jpg 211still 020.jpg 211still 021.jpg 211still 022.jpg 211still 023.jpg 211still 024.jpg Videos WYNONNA EARP Season 2, Episode 11 Sneak Peek SYFY Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes